


Zoldyck

by NenUser007



Series: Killugon Week 2020 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NenUser007/pseuds/NenUser007
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729615
Kudos: 15





	Zoldyck

Killua hadn’t slept.  
I could tell from the way his eyes focused on the floor, drooping ever so subtly.  
I wish there was something else I could do. Some trick I didn’t know yet.  
But he wouldn’t tell me anything. He’d rarely tell me anything deep unless it was in the form of morbid joking.  
When he’d take a shot at his twisted childhood, or brag about the way he could handle his parent’s fights, being yelled at, kicked out...  
Or laugh about how hard his drunken dad was going to hit him after school that day.  
I’d always smile. He was pretty funny, and so were the jokes. But only at surface level.  
I’d curse my mind for letting me think deeper into them.  
And flinch at the sound of dismissal bell, warning me that Killua would be going to a hell I could not follow him into.  
Well to hell with that.  
He was my best friend.  
There was no way I could let today be another bad one.  
“Don’t get any ideas” Killua scowls rolling his eyes at my determined expression.  
“What? No, nothing? I-I...didn’t say anything?” I cough scratching the back of my head.  
He smacks my hand off and smirks, “I know your determined face, stupid.”  
“Hey! What the-”  
“-C’mon, I’m tired of standing around in the halls.”  
He pushes past me and I try my hardest to conceal my flustered cheeks.  
Damn you, Zoldyck.  
I roll my eyes. Couldn’t a lack of sleep make him just a little less witty? Just for today?  
“Hurry up, dumbass!”  
Nope. Just my luck.  
We race to third period, an obvious tie, but of course Killua insists he beat me.  
“No fair! You had a head start anyway.”  
“Did not…,” he smirks, lessening the space between us.  
My back is against my locker, and my arms are folded tight across my chest.  
“Hmp!”  
“You gonna cry about it?” His lips only inches from my own.  
As soon as I think about giving in, the bell rings, and Killua shoves me aside, entering the room before I can protest.  
“HEY! NO FAIR!”

The bell rings again and it’s time for lunch. For the fifth day in a row, Killua has nothing, so we split my pbj and fight over the cookie.  
“AAALRIGHT! I win! Fair and square! Paper beats rock!” I cheer raising a hand in the air.  
“Well actually,” he says amidst a bite of cookie, “A rock would most definitely tear through paper if traveling at the right speed.”  
“Huh?” I question, trying to do the math.  
“It’s simple. I waste your time confusing you with simple physics, and you fail to notice that I already ate the cookie.”  
“KILLUA!!!”  
He smirks, then shrugs, tossing his hands behind his head and standing up to leave.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” I yell, fists balled. “No fair!”  
“Come and catch me then, stupid!”  
Cheeks flustered, I storm after him, clumsily slamming into the lockers he gracefully avoids.  
He’s far ahead of me, but I’m not letting him off that easily.  
I’m a little caught off guard when he bursts through the main doors and out past the soccer field.  
“Killua? Where are we going?!”  
No response.  
I speed up until I’m just next to him. He rolls his eyes and runs faster.  
“Hey!”

After five minutes the sprint becomes a jog, and the jog a walk. The air is saltier and the breeze grows stronger.  
We walk just over a hill, and pause, taking in the view of the springtime ocean.  
The crashing of the waves is home. We’ve come here so often.  
While I’m lost in the cooled air, Killua laces his fingers between mine.  
I smile.  
He glares.  
“Don’t make this weir-”  
I sprint down the hill dragging him after me and laughing the whole way.  
“Let’s go swimming!” I cheer, tossing my backpack to the sand, and pulling off my T-shirt.  
“Gon, wait.”  
I pause, turning to face him.  
“I’ll stay here.”  
I shrug, “Okay, then I will too.”  
We plop down on the sand and stare up at the clouds.  
I call out a duck and a slice of pizza.  
He calls out a knife, a falcon, and a candy bar.  
There’s a phone buzz between us, and Killua reaches for his bag.  
He checks the screen, sighs, and tosses the phone back away.  
After a long silence, I have to ask him.  
“Killua?”  
“What?”  
I pause. Taking a breath.  
“What if you didn’t go home this time?”  
I can feel him glare.  
“That’s not your business.”  
“It is too my business!” I snap.  
“I can’t stand to watch you get hurt while I’m on the sidelines. You’re not allowed to get hurt! Do you hear me?!”  
He grits his teeth together, and hides his eyes under the wavy white hair.  
“I said that’s not your business!” His fists are balled so hard, his knuckles are pink.  
“That’s why you won’t go swimming isn’t it?”  
“Shut up, Freecs.”  
I put my hand on his side, tracing it against his ribs.  
“Killua.”  
He grits his teeth and sits up, slapping my hand away.  
I jump up too.  
“Hey! That hur-”  
His lips are on mine before I can finish. He’s ice and fire all in one rhythm.  
I melt into his coldness.  
I’m frozen in his heat.  
It's just us.  
Just lips, hands, ocean, wind.  
I put my hand against his ribs again and he breaks away, smiling as he pins my back against the packed sand.  
It’s in my hair now. So are his hands. And he tugs ever so slightly leaning in for more.  
And that’s it.  
Discussion over.  
He moves down to my jawline, then to my neck.  
I stare at the sky, wondering if we’ll always be under the same clouds.  
Wondering why this was always the way the fights end.  
Why I was so easily silenced by his mouth. His hands.  
I knew the answer.  
He won’t.  
Tonight would be like the rest.  
The spare room I cleared out would stay empty.  
His ribs would stay bruised.  
And we’d both stay broken in our own ways.


End file.
